Romans 7:14- Part 1
by Aushie
Summary: An unusual twist to your everyday Taiora. This is my first ever post, so please be gentle. :)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N- Ok people, this is my first post to FF.N and it has major religious content, a passage from the Bible, and some Taiora fluff mixed all together.  
Please bear with me though, because I worked really hard on it and would like some honest reviews at the end. On with the fic!  
  
  
Romans 7:14- Part 1  
  
"Oh, please let him be home!" Sora thought impatiently while waiting fo Tai to answer the phone.  
  
"Pick up!" she whined.  
  
"Lo? Tai Kamiya speaking."  
  
"Finally! Tai, you're too slow."  
  
"Well, hello to you to Sora."  
  
"Tai, I have a major favor to ask."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I haven't been feeling like myself at all lately, and I need someone, mainly you, to talk to."  
  
"Sora, I'm already on my way."  
  
"Thank You."   
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
Tai hung up the phone and glanced at the desk on the far side of his room.  
On it lay a blue leather book and, next to it, a white box. He walked over   
to the desk and picked them up.  
  
"Something tells me I'm gonna need these."  
  
He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
  
  
Sora had just plopped down on the couch when the doorbell rang.   
"He has such bad timing." she thought.  
  
Tai heard Sora yell "Its open!" so he pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
He shed his coat and hung it on the rack after drawing the blue book and the   
box from it. Sora turned to him from the couch.  
  
"You got here in a hurry."  
  
"Well, you said you needed to talk, he said as he sat down next to her,"so let's talk."  
  
"I really don't know where to begin." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Think about it, and start whenever you feel froggy." Tai smiled.  
  
  
"What do I tell him?" Sora thought anxiously."Where do I begin?"  
  
"Tai, what I'm about to say will stay betwen you and me, no one else, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Tai locked her left pinky with his own in a childish gesture.  
  
"I wouldn't dare break that." he said, nodding toward their hands.  
  
"Alright. I've sorta hit a void in my life. I feel something tugging at my heart,  
and I can't figure out what it is. I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a road.  
To the left is darkness, and to the right is light. I want to go into the light,  
but something is holding me back."  
  
Tai could tell she was trying to hold back tears. He reached behind him and  
started leafing throught the blue book for a certain passage as Sora continued.  
  
"I believe there's a God and everything, but I'm still skeptical.That stuff never  
seemed to hold anything for me. There are too many exceptions to it.   
Is any of this even making sense?"  
  
"Perfect sense. I know just how you feel. I was at that same point once, but  
I found hope."  
  
It was then that Sora saw the title of the bok he was holding. It was his   
Bible.  
  
"Tai," she said, starting to get defensive, "I do NOT wanna be preached to."  
  
"I'm not going to preach to you. I'm going to show you something that might  
help."  
  
He looked up and saw the clock above tha mantel. It was 7:00.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I missed diner! My parents are gonna kill me!!!"  
  
He dug out a small piece of paper from the book and furiously scribbled something  
on it. He handed Sora the box and the paper.  
  
"Open the box and look this up.: he said. "Sorry I have to cut this short, but  
this'll help. I promise." He pecked her on the cheek and flew out the door.  
  
  
"O-kay."  
Sora sat there, stunned and blushing, after Tai had gone. She looked down at  
the box he had handed her and opened it slowly. Inside were a white Bible,  
a small green box, and a CD without a label.  
  
"What in the world?" she wondered.  
  
She picked up te green box. It held a small silver cross inside a fish shape,  
and she put it on. It was beautiful.  
  
She looked at the paper Tai had scribbled on. She could barely make out:  
  
Sora,  
I know this passage in the Scripture that really helped me when I was   
at the same crossroads you are. I hope and pray you'll read it. Its  
Romans 7:14.   
Love,  
Tai   
  
"Ugh, yeah right Tai." she scoffed with a smal laugh.  
  
  
Three hours later, Sora felt worse than ever. Something was bearing down  
on her spiritually and emotionally. She felt like someone or something was   
speaking to her, but it was without words.It was as if this thing was   
communicating with her very soul. The pounding of her heart was so   
immense she thought it would burst. She was standing on the brink of  
something, but she didn't know what. She was close to tears when her   
gaze settled on the Bible Tai had given her. Something compelled  
her to pick it up and read the passage her told her about. It took her a   
moment to find it, then she began reading..................  
  
  
The law is good, then, the trouble is not there but with me, because   
I am sold into slavery with Sin as my owner.I don't really understand  
myself at all, for I really want to do what is right, but I can't.  
I do what I don't want to do-what I hate. I know perfectly well  
that what I am doing is wrong,and my bad conscience prove I   
agree wih these laws I'm breaking. But I can't help myself,   
because I'm no longer doing it. It is the sin inside me that makes me  
do these evil things.  
  
I know I am rotten through and through as far as my old sinful nature is   
concerned. No matter which way I turn I can't make myself do right.  
I want to, but I can't. When I want to do good, I don't; and when  
I try not to do wrong, I do it anyway. Now if I am doing what I don't  
want to, it is plain where the trouble is: sin still has me in its evil  
grasp.  
  
It sems to be a fact of life that when I want to do what is right, I   
inevitably do what is wrong.I love to do God's will so far as my new  
nature is concerned; but there is something else deep within me,  
in my lower nature, that is at war with my mind and wins the fight and  
makes me a slave to the sin that is still within me. In my mind I want   
to be God's willing servant but instead I find myself enslaved to sin.  
  
So you see how it is: my new life tells me to do right, but the old nature  
that is stil inside me loves to sin. Oh, what a terrible predicament I'm   
in! Who will free me from my slavery to this deadly lower nature?   
Thank God! It has been done by Jesus Christ our Lord. He has set me  
free.  
  
  
Sora closed the book slowly and carefully, then stared down at it in awe.  
This had hit really close to home, so close it left her dumbstruck.  
She knew now what was causing the battle inside her, but something  
told her that wasn't enough. She needed help and some answers.  
The feeling she had earlier had died down a bit,but it was telling her   
to find the answers now.  
  
"Tai. I need to go to Tai." she thought.  
  
She threw on her shoes, grabbed her coat and the Bible,and sprinted to  
Tai's as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
A/N- So? Whadda think? Please, PLEASE review this. There will be a   
conclusion, I can't leave it like this. :) Tel me what you think.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Romans 7:14- Part 2  
  
A/N- Ok, here's the second part of my fic. I hope it's better than the  
first. Please write some honest reviews at the end. Thanx to everyone  
who reviewed last time. :) (By the way, this is set in 02)  
  
  
Tai ran his fingers through his mop of chestnut hair worriedly as  
he paced.  
  
"She seemed so lost and scared, and I just walked out on her! I'm  
such a jerk!" he thought.  
  
His mindless pacing had led him into the kitchen. He was ravenous,  
but the very thought of food at the moment was repulsing. He snarled  
disgustedly at the refrigerator and walked back into the living room.  
  
Instead of the TV, he accidentally flipped on the CD changer. It  
made a sort of growling noise, then settled on CD 3. When the music  
came on, Tai immediately knew it was his FFH CD. He switched it   
to song 9, "Only You." He sat down on the couch and really listened  
to the words.  
  
What can I say to you  
To make you understand  
All the things I do  
And the way they fit in the Master's plan.  
  
What can I say to you  
To make you not ask why  
I always prayed for you  
I can't forget no matter how hard I try.  
  
Cause the world  
Keeps on spinning round and round  
And it seems you're spinning  
Up-side-down  
  
Only you can  
Save my soul and   
Only you can  
Make me whole again  
  
Only you can  
See the need in me  
And fill the need  
Completely. (Yeah)  
  
What can I say tonight   
To erase all your doubt  
To brighten up your eyes  
To show what love is all about  
  
What can I say tonight  
To crack the ice  
To make you realize  
That I can see through your disguise.  
  
Cause the world   
Keeps on spinning round and round  
And it seems you're spinning  
Up-side-down  
  
Only you can   
Save my soul and  
Only you can  
Make me whole again  
  
Only you can  
See the need in me  
And fill the need   
Completely.  
  
(Though you run away  
You can never run too far away.  
From the moment he put you in this place  
He's calling you to take your sins away.....)  
  
Only you can   
Save my soul and  
Only you can  
Make me whole again  
  
Only you can  
See the need in me  
And fill the need in me  
Completely...............  
  
  
Tai felt tears in his eyes when the song faded out. He bowed his  
head on clasped hands and spoke to God:  
  
"Lord, this is what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it?  
That I can't help really help Sora;that the transaction is between  
You and her. If I can't help her there Lord, give me the knowledge  
and compassion to do what I can. Please. I don't want her to go  
through alone, like I did. I ask this in Jesus' name, Amen."  
  
As Tai sat up, there was a sudden furious pounding at the front door.  
  
"Who's here at 10:30 at night?" he wondered aloud.  
  
He opened the door and there stood Sora, in red plaid pajamas  
and Bible in hand, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Tai," she said shakily,"I need your help."  
  
He stood back from the door and let her inside.She slowly made her  
way to the couch with the Bible clutched to her chest. Tai followed   
in suit, and sat down beside her. She turned to him with her head  
down and said quietly,  
  
"I don't understand this. Tai, He's speaking to me, but I don't know  
what He wants."  
  
  
Tai was stunned. Was God trying to save her? He said a silent prayer:  
"Please show me something that will help."  
  
He took the Bible from her hands and to his surprise it fell open   
to John 6:35.  
  
"Sora, listen to this." and he read:  
  
  
Jesus replied,"I am the Bread of Life. No one coming to me will  
ever be hungry again. Those believing in me will never thirst.  
But the trouble is, as I have told you before, you haven't believed  
even though you have seen me.  
  
But some will come to me-those who the Father has given to me-  
and I will never, never reject them. For I have come here from  
heaven to do the will of God who sent me, not to have my own way.  
And this is the will of God, that I should not lose even one of all those  
he has given me, but that I should raise them to eternal life  
at the Last Day. For it is my Father's will that everyone who sees  
his Son and believes on him should have eternal life-that I should raise  
him at the Last Day.  
  
  
Tai looked up from his reading and saw that Sora had her face in   
her hands. Tears were leaking out of the gaps between her fingers.  
He put down the book and prayed for her.  
  
  
Sora had figured out what she needed to do, but she wasn't quite  
sure how to word what she wanted to say. So, she did the best   
she could.  
  
"Ok God, I'm gonna try my best at this. Lord, I know I'm a sinner  
and am not worthy of you. But please, forgive me of my sins.  
Come into my heart and mind and be the Lord of my life. I ask this  
in Jesus' name, Amen."  
  
  
Sora felt a tremendous weight being lifted from her. She was a totally  
new person. She sat up and looked to Tai, who was smiling gently.  
She reached over and pulled him into her embrace.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"For what?" he whispered back.  
  
"For showing me the way."  
  
  
She pulled back so she could see his face. She leaned up a little,  
and she kissed him with all the fire she could muster. This surprised  
him, and he fell back a bit. His hane hit the remote for the CD changer  
and FFH came back on.  
  
  
  
Do you feel His love fall  
All over you?  
Warming you   
As the sun.  
  
Can you feel the light shine  
On your face?  
Making the shadows run  
Far, far away.  
  
So is His love  
So is His grace  
So is the Lord  
Come trust his name.  
See your life renewed.  
  
He's the way  
Of today,  
Yesterday,  
And to come so I will  
  
Sing of your praise  
All of my days.  
Walk in your hope  
Stand in your home.  
  
  
A/N- So? Was it a worthy sequel? I love this part! The songs  
were from the FFH CD "I Wanna Be Like You." Please review!  
I wanna know what you think! :) 


End file.
